The purpose of the project is to study the effect of socially used/abused drugs on the oral environment. Two hundred and six subjects having a significant history of marijuana were compared to one hundred non-drug use subjects in order to determine: 1) DMF-S, 2) gingivitis, 3) plaque scores, 4) nutritional status, and 5) drug use patterns. The results indicate that the high marijuana use group has a greater number of decayed, missing, and filled teeth, a greater accumulation of plaque, and a greater severity of gingivitis than a comparable group of non-drug users. Also, that persons who have used marijuana 1,000 days or more have a greater severity (P less than 0.01) of gingivitis than a comparable group with less marijuana use. Furthermore, with an increase in the number of drugs used, there is a significant increase (P less than 0.005) in the DMF-S score.